


Sky Walker: a name

by HSavinien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Names, just not...acknowledging the parts of the movie I didn't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Rey's putting some things to rest. A scene from the end.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sky Walker: a name

The winds stop blowing long enough to make the journey to the wrecked homestead only unpleasant instead of miserably chilly. The others wait in the Falcon a ways back, letting her look the place over. There’s more of it left than she thought there would be. Leia left her the coordinates, so she wasn’t afraid of missing it, but there are actual metal struts from the vaporators still standing, visible above the sand for klicks. Nobody’s scrapped them and nothing but the smallest desert creatures seem to have claimed the place. The buildings themselves, duracrete mixed with the local dirt and nearly the same color, are set mostly below ground around an open courtyard. They’re filled with blown-in sand, but they’re mostly intact. There are scoured-away traces of char against the walls, but she only sees them because she knows the story, knows to look. 

She sends Luke and Leia’s lightsabers down into the sand. For Dark or Light, the story started here. Leia’s home is long gone, so Luke’s will hold them, the end of the Skywalker story, until it dissipates into the rest of the universe. 

When the traveler greets her and asks her name, Rey knows she’s asking for context -  _ who are your people, are they strangers, do they know how to act right, did they teach you how to be a person _ \- so she says, “Skywalker”, because that’s the right name for this place. Because they taught her. With others, but that’s too long to be a name for someone used to being a syllable. She’s got too small a space in her for “naming” to be Rey BB Finn Solo Skywalker Maz Chewbacca Dameron Tico Ghima Connix Calrissian and on and on. So she spreads herself into four syllables instead of one, and it’s so wide and strange she laughs.

When the traveler nods and leaves with a kind word, Rey goes back to the Falcon where her family is waiting. They’re all sky walkers, every lost child who looked up into the connected galaxies and saw  _ more _. That’s what a sky walker will be. 


End file.
